Sound of sand GaarxTayu Hentai fan fic
by Alucardsblood
Summary: Tayuya comes the the Village of sand to find out if one of Orochimaru's spys has been kill and and finds something better This is a Gaara and Tayuya Hentai fan fic that means GuyXGirl and was a request from a friend on devianART I hope you like it


a href"Image URL address"/a

WARNING: contains heavy Hentai (guy on girl action.)

"Tayuya, I want you to go to Sunagkure" a man ordered.

"What, fuck no why Lord Orochimaru?" Tayuya snapped.

"My Lord, allow me" a man said.

"Very well Kabuto' Orochimaru said.

"We sent a spy there, and he hasn't returned, we need to know if he has been killed" Kabuto said.

'What the fuck am I going to do about it!" Tayuya snapped.

"Just try to find out if his been killed or not, and come back" Kabuto said.

"Fuck fine!" Tayuya growled turning around.

"And watch the swearing!" Kabuto ordered.

"Aahhh!" Tayuya screamed, stormed off.

It took Tayuya almost four days to reach Sunagkure.

"Oh my fucking God, I'm going to kill them when I get back!" Tayuya screamed.

Tayuya walked up to a large cliff.

"Oh fuck, I didn't get the guys name, now I have to go back" Tayuya growled, to her self.

A small bird landed on her shoulder.

"Ah, get the fuck off or" Tayuya stopped herself, and looking at what the bird had in its mouth.

She held out her hand, and the bird dropped a small peace of paper into her hand.

The bird flew away.

Tayuya opened the peace of paper and read it.

"The man's you're looking for his name is Kyo, and watch your swearing" Tayuya read, allowed.

"Oh that Mother!" Tayuya growled.

Tayuya walked up to a couple of men.

"Yes Miss, is there something you need?" a man asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for my brother, he was last seen here" Tayuya said, as kindly as she could.

"What's his name baby?" anther man purred.

Tayuya held back her anger, and smiled sweetly at him.

"Kyo, I'm worried about him" Tayuya said.

"Well, I will take you to Kazekage Sama' the first man said.

'I can take her, you stay here, and keep an eye out for enemies" the other man said.

"Alright but striate there, and back" the first man said.

"Can do, right this way Miss" the other man said, walking into the opening of the cliff.

Tayuya followed the man.

It was getting dark fast.

The lamps at hung from the Buildings light up.

"Pretty huh, oh by the way my names Arata' Arata said.

"Huh, oh yeah, my names T er I mean Ai, my names Ai" Tayuya said.

"Ai huh, that's a pretty name" Arata said, getting closer to Tayuya.

"Yeah, nice how much farther is this Kazekage Sama, guy?" Tayuya said, moving away from Arata.

"This way" Arata said, walking towards an ally.

"Are you sure, I don't really trust allies" Tayuya said.

"Come on, I've lived here all my life, it's a short cut" Arata said, grabbing Tayuya arm dragging her into the ally.

"Hey, let me go, I can walk!" Tayuya snapped, pulling way from him.

Arata turned, and pinned Tayuya to a wall.

"Hey, what is your problem?" Tayuya snapped.

"You're so beautiful when you're mad" Arata purred, crushing his lips to Tayuya's, before she could say anything.

"Mmmm!" Tayuya growled, trying to push Arata off her.

Arata broke the kiss.

"Oh don't be like that, you know you like it" Arata purred, moving for her neck.

"Get the Hell way from me, you pervert!" Tayuya screamed.

'Keep it down, or I really will make you screamed" Arata hissed.

Arata moved his hands down Tayuya body.

"God damn it, get off me you sicko!" Tayuya screamed, pushing Arata away.

Arata pushed Tayuya hard against the wall.

"Aahh, you bastard that hurt!" Tayuya screamed.

"Stay quite, you don't really want to get hurt, do you?" Arata hissed.

"No get away from me, or I'll have to kill you!" Tayuya screamed.

"Ha, I would like to see that' Arata laughed, moving in to kiss her again.

"Ahem, I would let the woman go Arata" A man growled.

"Yeah, and how's going to make me do that?" Arata growled, turning to the man.

"Ah, Kazekage Sama I!" Arata gasped.

"Take him away, I will deal with him later" Gaara ordered.

"Yes Sir!" two men said, and dragged Arata away.

"Are you alright, he didn't hurt you did he?" Gaara asked.

"Not really, but if your asking if he raped me, no thank God" Tayuya answered, brushing herself off.

"I will have him dealt with, I'm sorry for his behavior' Gaara said.

"That's up to you, I'm just here to look for my brother" Tayuya said.

"I don't think I have ever met you, are you one of the villagers?" Gaara asked.

"No, I'm just looking for my brother, he was last seen here that's all" Tayuya said.

"Its late, do you have somewhere to stay?" Gaara asked.

"No not really, I could find an inn, and stay there" Tayuya answered.

"The inns are closed for the night, you can stay with me my sister, and brother are out on b******usiness, so you could use one of their rooms" Gaara said.**

******"Are you sure, I'm sure I could find some where to stay" Tayuya asked.**

******"Yes it is dangers, in the desert to be out side at night it gets very cold, and sandstorms could blow throw" Gaara answered.**

******"It is a little cold out there, alright I'll stay with you, but only for tonight" Tayuya said.**

******Gaara started to walk away with Tayuya close behind.**

******They came to a large b**uilding.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Tayuya gasped.

Gaara said nothing, and walked inside.

Tayuya run after him.

"So do I just call you Kazekage Sama, or what?" Tayuya asked.

"My name is Gaara, you can call me by my name' Gaara answered.

"Ok, my names Ai" Tayuya said.

They walked down a long hallway walking up to a door.

"You can us this room, my room is over there. If you need anything I'll be there, if I'm not there I will be in my office, over there" Gaara said, pointing to each room.

"Ok, will go night, I'll talk to you about my brother tomorrow" Tayuya said.

Tayuya opened the door, and walked into the room.

Gaara started to walk away.

"Uh Gaara?" Tayuya said.

Gaara turned, and walked back.

"Thanks for the help earlier" Tayuya said, kissing Gaara on the check.

Gaara said nothing, and smiled.

"Well good night" Tayuya said, blushing a little shutting the door.

Gaara walked to his room.

"Oh man what am I thinking, I'm just here to find that guy, why am I falling for this guy, damn it" Tayuya thought to herself.

"He did help me, no ones ever been so nice to me before" Tayuya whispered, to herself blushing.

"No stop it, I have to go back to that Hell tomorrow" Tayuya growled, to herself crawling into to bed.

Tayuya looked up at the sealing.

Tayuya sighed, and got out of the bed walking around the room.

"I'll just talk to him, for a little bit that's all" Tayuya said, walking to the door.

"Yeah, just talk to him" Tayuya whispered, walking to Gaara's, room blushing like mad.

Knock! Knock!

"Yes!" Gaara said, from the other side of the door.

"I-it me Ai, c-can I come in?" Tayuya stuttered, blushing.

"Yes, come in!" Gaara answered.

Tayuya slowly opened the door, and looked in.

Gaara was with out a shirt.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll let you get dressed" Tayuya said, closing the door.

"Its fine, you can come in!" Gaara said.

"Are you sure?" Tayuya asked, trying really hard to hold back a blush.

"Yes, please come in!" Gaara answered.

"Ok" Tayuya said, walking into the room, and then shutting the door behind her.

"Is something bothering you?" Gaara asked kindly.

"I can't sleep you wouldn't mind, staying up with me would you?" Tayuya asked.

"No that will be fine, come sit down" Gaara said.

Tayuya slowly walked over to the bed, and sat down.

Gaara sat next to her quietly.

"I don't mean to keep you up, its just I can't sleep in new places very well" Tayuya said.

"It is fine, I don't mind saying up with you" Gaara said kindly.

"Could I lie down?" Tayuya whispered, blushing.

"If you wish" Gaara said.

Tayuya lay back onto the bed.

Gaara covered her up.

Tayuya looked away blushing like mad.

"What the matter?" Gaara whispered, moving closer to Tayuya.

"N-nothing, I'm fine" Tayuya whispered.

Gaara put his hand on her chin, making her look at him.

Tayuya looked up at him, and crushed her lips to his.

The kiss heated up.

Gaara licked at Tayuya's bottom lip.

Tayuya slowly opened her mouth, and closed her eyes.

Gaara slipped his tongue in to her mouth.

Their tongues rolled around each other, licking and sucking.

They broke away for air.

"You're a really good kisser" Tayuya panted.

Gaara smiled, and moved down for her neck.

Gaara licked at her neck, and started to suck.

"Ahh!" Tayuya moan softly.

Gaara pulled at her shirt taking it off.

Tayuya covered her breasts with the cover.

Gaara look into her eyes.

"I-I've never done this before, don't look at me" Tayuya whispered, weakly.

"You're beautiful" Gaara whispered, pulling the covers away.

"Don't lie to me, I am not" Tayuya said, turning her head away.

"No I mean it, you are beautiful" Gaara whispered.

"Do you really mean it?" Tayuya asked, turning back.

Yes I would not lie about something like that. Gaara answered.

"Will you be my first, no one has ever thought of me as beautiful" Tayuya whispered, blushing like mad.

Gaara smiled, and moved down to her pants removing them, then his own.

Tayuya looked away.

Gaara put his fingers at her entrance slowly moving them in and out.

"Aahhh!" Tayuya moaned softly.

"Does it feel good?" Gaara whispered.

Tayuya nodded slowly blushing.

Gaara stopped, and removed his fingers.

Gaara moved between her legs.

"It will hurt" Gaara whispered.

"Ok, please go slow" Tayuya whispered.

"I will" Gaara whispered, placing his length at her entrance.

Gaara waited for her.

Tayuya nodded slowly.

Gaara slowly pushed inside her.

"Aahhh!" Tayuya screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

Gaara waited for her to get us to his size.

Tayuya looked at him.

Gaara started to move slowly, pulling almost all the way out, and pushing back in.

"Ahh, hmmm!" Tayuya moaned, throw her pain tears running down her face.

Gaara leaned down, and kissed her tears away.

"It will only hurt a little more" Gaara whispered, in her ear.

"I-I know, you can move a little faster" Tayuya whispered.

Gaara picked up his pace move faster.

Tayuya closed her eye tight, and wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck.

Gaara started to move even faster.

"Aahhh, i-it's starting to feel good" Tayuya moaned.

Gaara pulled almost all the way out, and trust back in hard.

"Aahhh, mmmm, G-Gaara you feel so good inside me!" Tayuya moaned digging her nails into his back.

"You're so tight, it feels so good" Gaara moaned, slamming into Tayuya.

They keep this up for an hour.

"Gaara, I'm going to cum!" Tayuya moaned.

"Me too!" Gaara moaned.

"Aahhh!" Tayuya moaned, and came on Gaara's legs, and the bed.

"Nnaahhh!" Gaara moaned, shooting his seed deep into Tayuya.

Gaara thrust a couple more times, and pulled out of Tayuya falling on top of her panting.

Tayuya looked up at him smiling.

Gaara rolled off of her, and onto the bed next to her.

"Can I stay in here with you?" Tayuya whispered.

"Yes, if you would like" Gaara whispered.

Tayuya laid her head on Gaara's chest.

Gaara ran his fingers throw her hair.

"You're so beautiful" Gaara whispered.

"Thank you" Tayuya whispered, closing her eyes.

Gaara smiled, and closed his eyes.

They feel asleep like that.

It was the next morning.

Tayuya opened her eyes, and looked up at Gaara still asleep.

Tayuya moved up Gaara's body, and gently kissed him on the lips.

Gaara opened his eyes looking at her smiling.

"Good morning" Tayuya whispered.

"Good morning" Gaara whispered.

Tayuya sat up.

"I can't stay, I have to return today" Tayuya said, sadly.

"I know" Gaara said sadly.

"I will visit, I have to find out is my brother is alive, or not" Tayuya said, a little happier.

"What is your brother's name?" Gaara asked.

"Kyo" Tayuya answered.

"He was caught spying, and was killed of it" Gaara said, dryly.

"I see, I will tell my family" Tayuya said.

Gaara said nothing.

Tayuya got to her feet, and got dressed.

Gaara did the same.

"I will come and visit, as soon as I can, I promise" Tayuya said walking over to Gaara.

"I hope so" Gaara said kissing Tayuya on the lips.

Tayuya pulled away.

"Will you walk me out of the Village?" Tayuya asked.

Gaara smiled.

They left the room, and to the out side.

They walked to the throw the Village, to the entrance of the Village.

"I'll see you soon, ok" Tayuya said, smiling.

Gaara smiled.

Tayuya returned to the Otogakure.

Tayuya walked to Orochimaru's room.

"What did you find out?" Orochimaru asked.

"He's dead, and I'm going back to Sunagkure" Tayuya said.

"What?' Orochimaru said.

"I want to go back, that's all" Tayuya said.

"Very well do what ever you want, if I need you I will get in touch with you, and try not to say to long. Orochimaru said.

"Ok" Tayuya said, leaving the room.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto.

"Did you hear her swear once?" Orochimaru asked.

"No Sir, I didn't" Kabuto answered,

The two men only looked at each other.

END


End file.
